


sunshine

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Football Player Hunk, Gay, Heith - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) is an actual sweetheart, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk/Keith - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, SUNSHINE BOYS, listen i have feelings for these two, musician keith, so I wrote this, their dog's name is yorak, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Hunk and Keith are so in love.





	sunshine

Keith was really happy with his life. He was an aspiring music major at college, he had a pretty well paying job (for him, at least) at some local record shop, and he had a wonderful boyfriend. Hunk was an engineering major who played football. Like, NFL level football. It was pretty cool to tell people that his boyfriend was number 12, quarterback and team captain of the Altea Lions. Usually, most people didn’t believe him- except for that one time Hunk’s team won the Super Bowl and Keith was allowed on the field. He had practically tackled his very sweaty boyfriend in a big hug and kissed him right then and there. They only learned later that their kiss had been on the jumbotron and that was why everybody had cheered so loudly when it happened.

And now they had a house together! It was only about 15 minutes away from the city and it was a pretty stereotypical farmhouse, with a big, fenced in backyard that their dog loved to run around in. Yes, their dog. He was a beautiful black lab and his name was Yorak (Keith picked the name, and Hunk could never say no to him). They were a little family already. Yeah, life was going pretty great.

One Saturday, out of the blue, Hunk woke Keith up early and asked if he wanted to go on a road trip with him. Keith was tired and honestly still trying to wake up. “... What?” he asked, groggily rubbing his eyes, voice still tinged with sleep.

“C’mon, babe,” Hunk said, smoothing back Keith’s hair and kissing his forehead. “It’ll be fun!”

Keith sighed, internally regretting his decision of not being able to say no to Hunk no matter how hard he tried. He gently waved Hunk away and sat up, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “Just… let me get dressed.” Hunk smiled and nodded, getting up and going downstairs to patiently wait for Keith. Keith managed to somehow get himself out of bed and throw on some suitable clothes before trudging downstairs. Hunk smiled lovingly at him and handed him a cup of coffee and gently ushered him out of the door. Keith had never seen Hunk so impatient to go somewhere and do something. It was almost a little weird. But Keith got in Hunk’s old, beat up sunshine yellow pickup truck, with his legs criss-cross applesauce underneath of him, and smiled at his boyfriend. “So… do I get to know where we’re going, or is that a surprise too?” Keith asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Hunk stated, starting the truck. “So… no, I can’t tell you, babe. Sorry.”

Keith huffed and grumpily sipped on his coffee.

Their trip lasted a while, a couple of hours, at most, because they took bathroom breaks. Keith knew they were headed to Cincinnati, but he still didn’t know where they were going there. He knew it wasn’t going to be anything bad, of course, since Hunk would always protect him (which was something Hunk told him often, giving Keith’s bad habit of getting into an awful amount of trouble.) It was somewhere around noon when they finally arrived at their destination.

Keith looked out the window with a confused expression on his face. “The Cincinnati Zoo?” he asked, looking at Hunk. Hunk just grinned a little bit. “What are we doing here?”

“You’ll see,” he said. He got out of the truck and opened the door for Keith. Keith hopped out, grabbing his backpack and shrugging it on. He held onto Hunk’s arm and walked with him to the front gates. Hunk paid for the tickets while Keith hung onto his arm. He looked around curiously as Hunk led the way. “Oh, wait a second,” Hunk said, stopping once they were in front of the gift shop. “I have a gift for you.”

“Another gift?” Keith asked, tilting his head a little bit with a tiny smile.

“Yeah. Wait right here.” Hunk gently pulled his arm away and hurried into the gift shop. Keith waited there patiently, arms crossed loosely with he was snuggled into Hunk’s letterman jacket from their high school. He smiled softly as Hunk came out holding something behind his back. “So,” Hunk started, smiling widely at him. “Do you know what day it is?”

“It’s Saturday,” Keith said. To his surprise, Hunk shook his head.

“No, silly! It’s the anniversary of our first ever date where we went to the zoo!”

“I remember that,” Keith said, with a smile. “I am a little surprised you remember the day, though.”

“I marked it in my calendar,” Hunk admitted, and Keith laughed. Of course he would. But that was one of the many, many things that Keith loved about him. Then Hunk held out a giant stuffed hippo. “Surprise,” he said lightly. Keith gasped, looking like there were stars in his eyes, and took the stuffed hippo from him.

“Hunk…. it’s beautiful,” Keith said, immediately holding it close to his chest. Hunk smiled widely and put his arm around him.

“I’m really glad that you think so.” Hunk couldn’t stop smiling, and neither could Keith. For a while, they walked around the zoo and such, stopping to see all the animals. The last stop for them was, of course, the hippos. Keith gasped adorably like he always did and grabbed Hunk’s hand, running forwards with him. Hunk chuckled softly and followed, smiling softly as he watched his boyfriend lean up against the railings like an excited child. It was so cute, and it honestly made Hunk’s heart swell with an unexpected fondness and love he never expected he would feel for Keith. When they met in high school, the had pretty much been polar opposites. Hunk had been happy and cheery, and Keith sulked around a lot and got into fights.

People said that they would never get along.

And yet somehow, they did. Their differences only seemed to make things better between them, and a tentative friendship bloomed. It was pretty great. Hunk wasn’t really sure what had happened between them to allow love to grow, but he wouldn’t have changed anything, because he honestly loved his boyfriend with all his heart. He was content to just stand there and watch Keith stare at the hippos in awe. He didn’t know how long they watched, but more people started coming into the zoo, so it was now or never.

Hunk took a deep breath. It took a lot to pry Keith away from the hippos, especially baby Fiona, who had nearly stolen Keith from Hunk. But he eventually managed to gently tug Keith to the very front of the hippo enclosure. “Hunk, what’s going on?” Keith asked, looking at him curiously, head tilted cutely to the side.

Hunk gently bit his lip. God, his boyfriend was adorable. “I needed to ask you something.”

“Oh, okay. Ask away.” Keith rocked on his heels a little bit, obviously impatient. It made Hunk chuckle a little bit. He gently held both Keith’s hands and looked him in the eyes.

“Well… I guess I just want to start out by saying that I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too, but-“

Hunk smiled and gently kissed him. “I know, but I kinda had a whole speech planned out here, so bear with me.” He huffed gently. “I’ve loved you since high school. Even though we’re totally different people, somehow it works. I love it when you’re happy. I love making you happy. I love giving you surprises and watching your face light up. I just… I love everything about you. I love how you make me feel. I get so happy just from looking at you. You’re my entire world, Keith.”

At this point, Keith’s face was about as red as his backpack. “Hunk…” he whispered, still a little shy with compliments. Especially because a couple of people were watching them.

Hunk just smiled. “I want to make you happy for the rest of my life. I want to be able to wake up every day and roll over and see you. I want to hold you and know that you are mine and I am yours.” Still holding Keith’s hands, he took another breath and slowly lowered to one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket, smiling at Keith’s gasp above him. “So… I was wondering if you’d maybe let me do that, and be my husband?”

Keith didn’t answer for a second, and it was because he was crying. Actually crying. Hunk hasn’t seen him do that in a long time. “I- yes! Yes, Hunk, yes, I will marry you!” Hunk grinned and was immediately tackled by Keith to the ground in a big hug with an even bigger kiss. Some clapping started up from the people watching, but the two of them ignored it. After a moment, Hunk pulled away to slide the ring on Keith’s finger. It was a beautiful golden band with a diamond in the center of it, and a few ruby red stones surrounding it. “Hunk, it’s beautiful,” he said softly.

Hunk smiled. “Not nearly as beautiful as you,” he pointed out. Keith smiled and hugged him again, tightly, and Hunk hugged him back just as tight.

Yeah, life was going pretty freaking great.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. hello. i have very immense feelings for these two boys, and i just really wanted to write this so here...... take it. you might need it on your journey.


End file.
